Something In The Way
by AngStJoan
Summary: Chloe talks to her baby. "Our hands gripped in a brisk handshake and it was then that I forgot about Clark. Kent who?"
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something In The Way  
>Rating: PG - language<br>Verse: Smallville (AUish)  
>Pairing: ChloeLex  
>Disclaimer: I own a concept, nothing more.<br>Summary: Chloe talks to her baby.

1/2

"When I was just a toddler my mom and dad would sit with me and tell me the way they met, the way they fell in love. When I was five, my mom walked out on me. Just up and left. One second she was leaning down to kiss my forehead after making me lunch and the next she was getting into a cab. I should have stopped believing in love then. But I didn't. Well I did. But then I found the man of my dreams. Clark Kent. When my father and I made the move from Metropolis to Smallville for work related reasons I fell in love. Head over heels, pulse pounding in my chest, love.

"It was nice to be in love, nice to pretend maybe someone loved you back. With Clark that's what it always was. It was me pretending. Pretending that he cared about me, pretending that he just maybe thought of me in some other way as just one of the good ole guys. I wasn't a guy then, and he knew it. There were just more feminine girls for him to look at.

"Then I met Lex Luthor. Our hands gripped in a brisk handshake and it was then that I forgot about Clark. Kent who? *Chloe shook her head* Seriously. One look into those blue pools and I lost it. That night I had my first wet dream and it had everything to do with those hands. *Knock on the door* Yeah?"

"How much longer do you plan on hiding in there?"

*Chloe rolls her eyes* "Anyway, like I was saying. I met him and then that was it. I knew he was the one for me. Complete sap, right? I totally agree. *Chloe frowns looking back on the memory* Which is why I didn't pursue it. I thought if I pretended nothing was there between us that it would go away. It didn't. I made it through my four years of high school and said good riddance, off to Met U I go. See, Clark and I didn't speak to each other for a good chunk of our senior year. He crushed me, broke my heart.

"Funny thing was, I was mad at myself, not at him and Lana Lang. *Chloe's lips curled in a sneer* I won't get into Lana though because once I start I may just have to look her up and commit murder. Yes, she was that bad. Okay, anyway, back to where I was going. See, Lex had just gotten married for his second time and I had yet to tell him anything. After the first one I meant to say something, really, but I didn't. I held back and waited till I was a little older.

"My freshman year of college was hard on me, my dad wasn't doing so well health wise and he worked for Lex Luthor. I hadn't thought twice about asking Lex for additional care, I thought if it didn't turn around for the better, that I could just quit school. Move back to Smallville to be with him. It was January when Clark and I started talking again and Lex was on his fifth wife. He was knocking them down one a year. It was entertaining in a sadistic way, I suppose, because two months later Clark and I had our first official date and Lex had just gotten a divorce.

"This is where it gets complicated. Very complicated. So complicated I could have my facts wrong because everything was a big blur to me. See, A year and a half later, Clark and I were still dating. I had been hinting at getting engaged at least and he'd roll his eyes and tell me his salary wouldn't afford it.

"We were walking through the park on a Sunday afternoon, a slight overcast hung in the sky and my phone rang. It was my dad. *A tear slipped down Chloe's cheek. * He told me he was dying. I asked him what from and he had informed me that the doctor's weren't sure about it. They had never seen anything like it. I immediately went home. Leaving Clark behind wasn't all that hard. It wasn't all it had chalked up to be. *Chloe wipes the wetness from her face* So I get home and I see my dad in the hospital and I just lose it. I blame the meteor rocks naturally, just because.

"The next day I marched my ass up the stone steps of the Luthor Mansion. Wife number six burst through the front oak door and screamed profanities behind her as she hopped into a waiting limo and it sped off. If I had thought better of it at the time I would have never entered the house on that particular day. But I was pissed. More than pissed. LexCorp, the company for which my dad worked, had been experimenting with these meteor fragments. And Lex Luthor, the man I'd had wet dreams about for the last four years was the man in charge of what went on at LexCorp.

"So what did I do? I strolled into Luthor mansion as if I owned it."

"Chloe, honey, what are you doing? Or do I not want to know?"

*Chloe laughed and unlocked the bathroom door.* "Just sit still and be quiet while I'm recording."

*Her guest nodded.*

"Okay, Like I was saying, I strolled into Luthor Mansion as if I owned it. Found one heavily drunken Lex Luthor in his study and began to rip him a new asshole. I screamed at him until my voice was hoarse and then he just stared at me like I wasn't there. Finally I walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. My hand stung for nearly... *Chloe giggles and kicks at her assailant* Stop it, I'm serious."

"Keep going." Her guest urges her on.

*Chloe sighs and blows a puff of air up at her bangs* "Okay, anyway, I slapped him, hard, and then all of a sudden he smiled. Like he had had an epiphany. And I smiled back because he looked kinda deranged and I didn't want to...Lex, stop it, I'm serious."

"Can't you finish this in the morning? Or afternoon? Or the next day?"

*Chloe laughed* "I suppose, why what did you have in mind?"

"Let me just turn this..." *Click*


	2. Chapter 2

2/2

"I don't know how or why or when but one morning I woke up and realized I was in love. The craziest part about it, we had never even kissed. After ripping him into shreds over my father's unexplainable illness and Lex sobered up he promised me he would take care of it. Now, when a Luthor says they'll take care of something, it normally refers to a pair of concrete shoes. Instead, Lex hired home nursing for my dad and moved the two of us into the mansion. I know, you're thinking there were ulterior motives. Hell, *I* was thinking ulterior motives, but it simply wasn't like that. Now, of course my dreams came more and more often, and more and more often I would wake up and wander the halls of the mansion with no real destination until I'd come out of my haze and realize I was standing in front of his bedroom door. That was a bit unsettling.

"Lex went through two more wives in the course of one year. I teased him constantly and he took it like a man. I went overboard once and behind his back and did a background search on wife number 8. I think it put him in a funk because he stopped dating.

"At this time I had broken things off with Clark and hadn't dated since. Sadly I couldn't even remember the last time I had had sex. Sex with Clark was a no go. He was afraid he'd hurt me or some bull like that. It had been well over three years, since I was in high school, and I was ready to jump the next thing that moved. Of course the next thing that moved in my line of sight was none other than Lex Luthor himself. And did I jump him? You bet I did. He was holding a file and had entered the living room. He didn't even look up at me. And then, well, I said fuck it and took the plunge. I stood up, walked over to where he was standing, grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back.

"The floor broke his fall. He asked me if I had gone certifiably insane and I told him most likely I had. He laughed and I jumped. Okay, I didn't jump, I kinda dropped to the ground and straddled him and told him word for word everything I planned to do to his body. I'm more than a hundred percent sure he didn't believe me. I had never shown him I was interested in him before besides our verbal sparrings that were sometimes laced with innuendo. Very well placed innuendo.

"It wasn't until I actually started to unbutton his shirt and he leaned up so that I could push it off his shoulders that he took me seriously. And that day, we made love. Okay, maybe not *made love* but there was a certain amount of passion, and the fact that once we started on the rug in the living room, we stayed there until the following afternoon. Sometime within the first hour I was pretty sure one of the staff members had crossed the room and shut and locked the double oak doors. Lex gave the entire wait staff a raise the next day.

"Oh, so anyway, we didn't start a relationship right after that, we were both too busy. I had quit school and was doing work as a freelance investigative journalist. I wasn't exactly sure why you even had to go to school for that, it's pretty simple, but maybe I had had enough experience living in Smallville.

*Chloe clears her throat* "So I left for a month to go after this story. When I got back my father had fallen even more ill. I decided to hang up my reporter hat and after selling my story to the Daily Planet, I stopped writing. I was in the mansion every day, from morning to night and no matter what room I was in I could feel him watching me. *Rolls eyes* He swears that all the security cameras are on a motion sensor, but I don't believe him. Okay so I came back from Gotham after doing a story on some caped guy named Batman. Sold it, and within two weeks I had become a world-renowned reporter. I was thankful to a very good friend of mine named Bruce Wayne for getting me an interview with the masked man. Of course it was Lex who set up the interview with Bruce Wayne, so I pretty much thanked him. In more ways than one.

"After we had been sharing the same bed for about three months I woke up one morning to take a shower and Lex grabbed me, pulling me back into bed. He continued to tell me that I belonged to him and yadda yadda yadda..."

"You knew I was listening."

*Chloe smiles* "I know everything, come here."

*Lex sits down beside her on the bathroom floor*

"Like I was saying, one morning Lex decided he would tell me that he loved me. I don't think we got out of bed for something like three days. About five weeks later I had missed my period and was scared shitless to tell Lex that I was pregnant. I avoided him for all of two hours before he found me out in the garden and asked me why I had become so distant. I cried. I just poured my heart out to him and told him I was pregnant. And then he cried."

"I did not."

"Oh, that's right, he had something in his eyes. *Whispers: He was crying like a little baby* *Lex laughs* Anyway, I am now seven months pregnant with you. My father is gradually getting better after finding out what was causing his illness and finding an antidote and Lex and I are getting married next year. He tried to get me to marry him, but I blew up into a blimp and couldn't fit in the maternity dress we had bought so that was out of the question. So we're waiting. Patiently. I guess what I want you to get out of all of this is that never give up on love. It may not be staring you right in the face, but one day, one day all the smoke will clear and there it will be."

*Chloe moans as her speech is cut off* *Click*

**The End**


End file.
